


Blackjack

by SegaBarrett



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble in the same series as "Time Stands Still" and "Wind-Up".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackjack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sick_wilson; prompt: "Anyway, say hello to everybody for me."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and don't make any money from this.

“Deal us in, Detective.”

“Be patient, Dr. House.” Tritter deals the cards in front of House, then Wilson, and wonders a bit at catching a glimpse of House’s hand on Wilson’s thigh. Every so often the touch hikes up Wilson’s shirt to reveal a long, angry red scar across the oncologist’s lower stomach. 

“Why do you keep coming back?” Wilson inquires as he looks at his cards, shielding them from House, who’s sitting close enough to cheat. Tritter shrugs.

“Old times, maybe. Say hello to all your old fellows for me.” 

“Hit me,” House cuts in impatiently.

“Anytime, Dr. House.”


End file.
